1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to systems and methods for the management of mobile banking resources.
2. Description of the Related Art
Drive-through Automatic Teller Machines (ATMs) are commonly found in the United States and in other geographies. For routine banking transactions, a customer often drives to a bank, waits in the drive-through ATM queue, and, when it is his turn, conducts the transaction and is on his way.